Espelho Djinn
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ela pensava que havia perdido a sua outra eu para sempre. Até que num certo momento, a história resolveu se repetir.


**Minha primeira fanfic de Uta~Kata *-*'**

**Eu sempre fui fascinada por esse anime, mas nunca tive coragem para escrever uma fanfic sobre ele. Quero dizer, até agora (:**

**Espero que curtam e_e**

**- Espelho Djinn –**

_Por Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

Por um segundo tive as mesmas lembranças.

As lembranças de Manatsu.

As lembranças da garota do espelho.

Agora novamente o espelho estava em minha frente.

- Eu não sei... Como isso... Veio parar aqui... – Murmurei olhando fixamente para o espelho de meu quarto. A familiaridade com o espelho de onde saíra Manatsu era visível. – Mamãe! O que é este espelho em meu quarto?

- Oh! Eu e seu pai compramos. Ele iria virar lixo. Encontraram na casa ao lado.

Eu voltei e fiquei a me encarar no espelho. E então, não era mais eu que estava ali.

Uma casa enorme se encontrava ali. E antes que eu percebesse, já estendia minha mão para lá e adentrava no espelho.

Um choque percorreu meu corpo quando eu "caí". A sensação era que eu estava caindo de uma altura enorme.

Quando dei por mim, estava parada em frente aquela casa. Olhei para trás, e a única coisa que vi foi um campo cheio de margaridas.

Eu, Ichika, caminhei até a enorme casa e bati na porta de madeira.

- Kai-san! – Me surpreendi com a pessoa que a atendera. Não via Kai á 2 anos.

- Ichika-chan! – Ele também parecia surpreso. – Como você...

- Onde está Manatsu-chan? – Perguntei ignorando suas perguntas inúteis. Empurrei-o para o lado e entrei no cômodo. Eu havia mudado muito em dois anos. Agora tinha dezessete anos.

Uma garota de madeixas verdes estava sentada num sofá enquanto lia uma revista. Seus cabelos eram presos em uma maria-chiquinha e seus olhos estavam fixados no papel.

- Manatsu...Chan? – Perguntei num sussurro.

- Você não pode entrar aqui! – Grunhiu Kai segurando meus ombros.

Os olhos da jovem de madeixas alface virou-se lentamente na minha direção, e eu pude notar que mesmo com uma aparência mais velha, aquela era Manatsu.

E eu pensando que espíritos do espelho não envelheciam.

- Manatsu-chan!

- Ichika!

E me soltando dos braços de Kai, eu fui abraçá-la.

- Manatsu-chan! Quanto tempo... Que saudade... – Murmurei com as lágrimas tentando escorrer.

Ela sorriu, e se pudesse com certeza estaria chorando. Me abraçou novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

- Você também. – Murmurou ela. – Não é aparentemente a mesma Ichika.

- Eu sei. – Concordei.

- Isso é contra as regras. – Saya-sama apareceu de repente ao nosso lado, numa nuvem de fumaça. Os cabelos mais compridos, e a aparência um pouco mais acabada.

Eu olhei fixamente para ela e murmurei:

- Olá para você também.

Ela nem ao menos esboçou um sorriso:

- Terá duas escolhas.

De novo?!

- Quais? – Perguntei na lata.

Ela sorriu diabolicamente.

- Escolha, sem terceiras opções: Você fica presa aqui para sempre, ou usa o poder dos Djinns e volta para seu mundo após os doze, que nem sempre serão iguais.

Eu olhei para ela, e num suspiro conclui:

- Opção dois.

- Ichika... – Murmurou Manatsu. – Você não deve fazer isso! Todo aquele sofrimento de novo, e de novo!

- Bom, quando a gente se acostuma, a coisa muda de posição. – Conclui sorridente. Eu havia mudado muito em dois anos.

- Ótimo. – Disse séria.

- Sei-san mandou um beijo. – Falei só para vê-lo corar. Eu não via Sei á um ano e meio, desde sua última visita ao Japão. – E então, quando começamos?

- Daqui a dois dias. – Ela respondeu.

- Pra quê diabos tanto tempo... – Murmurei.

Kai ainda continuava corado no canto da sala, encostado na parede. Não era de sua natureza se intrometer em coisas que não lhe importasse.

- E eu posso sair daqui? – Perguntei.

- Claro. – Confirmou Saya-sama.

Manatsu olhava para mim. Sua expressão num misto de surpresa, indignação, tristeza e ao mesmo tempo, alívio.

- E eu... Eu, vou poder ir junto. Não é mesmo?

Eu virei meu olhar para Manatsu.

- Sim.

Senti vontade de pular de alegria, mas não o fiz. Eu era uma adolescente _mesmo_ agora.

Uma adolescente que iria vivenciar de novo o poder dos Djinns.

**Então, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Curtinho eu sei. Com o tempo aumenta (?)**

**Kissus, Kissus. **


End file.
